sinfully irresistable
by DeadSparrow
Summary: After the fall of Apocalypse Magneto has been offered a place at the Mansion but is that a good thing for Rogue when he wont stop watching her? RoguexMagneto Mature
1. Magneto at the mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

Sinfully Irresistible 

Rogue detested the way he watched her during danger room sessions, or the way he hung back in the shadows of each room she entered with his icy eyes staring at her intently. She felt like he was singling her out from all the other x-men, but she never voiced the opinion for fear of sounding paranoid. She was just another X-Man. Rogue was nothing compared to Jean or Storm. Why should he single her out? Even with this reasoning Rogue couldn't shake the feeling that he was always watching her.

After the fall of Apocalypse, Magneto had been invited to stay at the Mansion. The Professor's vision from Apocalypse convinced him that Magneto was going to become an alley instead of an enemy. This created peace with the brotherhood, now led by Pietro who was as loyal to his father as ever. The acolytes however were no more. When Gambit had been left in New Orleans he stayed there. Colossus decided to join the X-Men, Pyro returned to Australia where his new book, Diary of a Mad Man's Lackeyhad become a big success, and Sabertooth was no where to be seen.

So now Magneto stayed at the mansion as if he had always been there. He kept a watchful eye over the X-Men as they used the danger room, shared the paper with the professor, Storm and Beast at breakfast and lounged in the living room, reading a thick novel, making the recruits who came in to watch TV nervous. When he wasn't doing those things he was either playing a game of chess with the professor in his office, or locked up in his room doing only God knows what.

Rogue found that with her thoughts so often on Magneto, his psyche in her head had grown stronger than the others, and just when she thought it had finally begun to fade. It was bad enough she saw his face everywhere in the mansion, but now she was also hearing his voice in her mind.

"Why me?" She asked herself one night when she was alone in her room. "Why does he keep watching me?"

_Because you are not like the others,_ his psyche whispered in her mind.

"I'm not any better than they are either," she murmured. "Cyclops is our leader, fierce brave and he's stronger than the rest of us. Storm is a goddess; magnificent and exotic. Jean has more potential than any mutant in this mansion or the brotherhood house, even the professor has said it. And Kitty-"

_You silly girl_, he interrupted. _You really take your own being for granted so much that it blinds you. Kitty is a child. Storm is magnificent yet, but to set in her ways, and although Jean is powerful she is also a prat. And as for your Cyclops; he is not a woman._

Rogue shot up straight on her bed as if given an electrical shock. Why should that matter?

_You know why,_ was the sinister reply.

A cold shiver ran down Rogue's spine. "No," she whispered, but deep down she knew it was true. The way he looked at her, stared at her with such intensity.

_You are not just a mutant, Rogue._ His voice continued. _You are a woman and a warrior. Unlike Jean Grey you know how to be physical when threatened, and you can see the views of both sides. You are just as angry, just as fierce and just as dangerous as I am._

"No!" Rogue shouted, jumping off the bed. "I'm nothing like you!" She hissed.

_Oh Really?_ He sounded amused. _Prove it._

"How?" She asked, her voice barely audible.

_You know how._

Rogue did know. She had to confront him once and for all. She needed to tell him to stop watching her.

Rogue leaned her forehead against her door. Her hand rested lightly on the door knob. "I can do this," she reassured herself.

_You're afraid,_ Magneto's psyche noted. _I wonder why,_ he remarked. _Are you afraid I might try something or more afraid your body wont allow you to resist?_

Rogue tensed. He couldn't possibly be suggesting-

_Tell me Rogue. When you think of touch, does my face ever cross your mind?_

"Shut up," she hissed and threw the door open. She marched into the hallway and slammed the door behind her.

Rogue's heart raced as she made her way to Magneto's room. His psyche couldn't be more wrong! His was just another voice in her head, giving her insight on a person she had once touched, but it knew absolutely nothing about her! The possibility that Magneto that of her in that way sickened her. Not only was he a megalomaniac but he was also twice her age! She was his children's age! She knew a lot of me preferred younger women, but this young? Rogue was barely legal. And the possibility of her wanting him was just wrong.

She stopped at his door and hesitated when she lifted her hand to knock. It was late. Everyone else was asleep (except for Logan who had gone to spend the evening at a local bar), surely Magneto had gone to bed as well.

_You're just making excuses, his psyche whispered._

Rogue rolled her eyes and knocked. When she heard movement inside the speed of her pulse picked up and she began shaking on the inside. Part of her had desperately hoped he was asleep or not in his room. Moments later he opened the door. It was obvious by his attire that he had not yet gone to bed. He was still in his black dress pants and blue button up shirt she had seen him wear all day.

"Rogue," he said in a surprised voice, but he didn't seem disappointed to see her at his door either.

"Magneto," she replied darkly.

"May I help you?"

Rogue's eyes flickered to the floor for a moment before returning to meet his gaze. "I want you to stop watching me."

"Oh?" He asked with amusement. His eyes studied her. Rogue quickly averted her gaze back to the floor. "Would you care to know why I watch you Rogue?"

So she wasn't imagining it! He really did watch her on purpose. "I _don't_ care," she replied hotly, and still avoided his eyes. "Just as long as you don't do it anymore."

"Oh really?" He asked, his voice filled with that amusement again. "I'll you again Rogue, but this time I expect an honest answer. Do you wish to know why I watch you?" Rogue was silent. "Rogue," his voice was deep and commanding.

"Yes," she whispered.

Before she knew what was happening she felt his bare fingers curl up beneath her chin and force her to look at him. Her eyes were wide and her face pale.

Magneto smirked at her and pulled his hand away. "Why don't you come inside Rogue," he stepped back into the room to allow her to step in if she wished.

A thousand things flew through Rogue's head. He touched her. _He touched her_. Magneto waited patiently for her to step into his room. Rogue knew if she did things would change. She stepped over the threshold slowly and once she was inside Magneto closed the door behind her and locked it.

_Oh god,_ Rogue thought as she heard the click of the lock. _Oh god, oh god._

"It is a type of magnetic shild," he explained, approaching her. "Something I have been working on since Charles invited me to stay here." Rogue backed up as he approached her until she hit the edge of his desk. "It's not very powerful nor is it noticeable, but it can protect me from minor injuries, bug bites and even shields me from your mutation."

"Please tell me this whole time you've been watching is because you were wondering if it would actually work." Rogue said.

"Would that make you feel better Rogue?" He asked, his hand brushing up against her cheek. "Or disappointed?" Magneto slid his other hand down her side to rest on her waist. "Rogue?"

Rogue's mind was a blank. She was only able to concentrate on the movement of his hands.

"Answer me Rogue," he said forcefully. His hand left her cheek and grasped the other side of her waist and pulled her roughly toward him.

Rogue gasped at the sudden motion. Her hands went up automatically to grip his shoulders. Rogue refused to let him handle her like this. Magneto was a perverted old man and she would not put up with it. "Let me go," she growled.

He simply smirked and said, "You first."

Rogue glared up at him and released his shoulder, but instead of pulling away her hands slid slowly down his chest, feeling each and every muscle. She was surprised at the strong and sculpted feel of his chest, she never expected someone of his age to be in such good shape. Instead of letting her go, Magneto's arms tightened around her, his left hand resting on the small of her back.

Rogue looked up at him uncertainly, his icy blue eyes born down into hers. Magneto's mouth came crashing down on her lips with his tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Rogue was to surprised to fight him at first, but even after she over the shock of it she realized she didn't want to fight him. Instead she melted. His hands slid up and down her back as they kiss, and Rogue found that her arms had snaked their way up and around Magneto's neck, holding him to her.

She must have imagined what kissing was like a million times. Rogue used to sit in her room late at night and think about the couples she saw at school and on TV and wonder what they felt when they kissed each other. Could it have been anything like Rogue's kiss with Magneto? She doubted it. All those couples were young and inexperienced, but Magneto had been around, and even though Rogue had no experience at all, Magneto completely made up for that.

His hands slid down to her bottom and grasped it tightly. Rogue's eyes flashed open and widened at the concept of him touching her there but her thoughts were soon elsewhere when he picked her up and sat her on his desk. _Where exactly was all this going?_ Her question was soon answered when one hand cupped one of her breasts. It was enough to make Rogue pull away from him.

"Stop," she said hoarsely, pushing him away.

Magneto eyed her for a few seconds and then smiled. "Do you really want me to stop?"

Rogue closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, feeling the need to catch her breath. She wanted to make him go away. She wished that by closing her eyes she could make him disappear but Magneto was insistent. He leaned over her, a hand on her shoulder and his lips against her ear. "Tell me to stop again Rogue," he said huskily. His hand returned to cup her breast but this time he was gentler as he began messaging it.

Rogue moaned as he brushed his thumb against her nipple through the fabric of her shirt. "Do you still want me to stop Rogue?" He wanted to know. She didn't say anything but instead relaxed into his grip.

Magneto began planting kisses on her neck. Rogue was vaguely aware that her jeans had become unbuttoned and unzipped thanks to Magneto's power. She knew what was going to happen next and every fiber of her being wanted to scream out against it, but even as his bare hand slid underneath the fabric of her underwear Rogue felt paralyzed. "Tell me to stop now," Magneto said just before he slid his fingers into her.

In reply Rogue's hands gripped the edges of the desk as if preparing to go down a roller coaster. "Very well," Magneto smiled and slid two fingers into her. Rogue groaned and her grip tightened as his fingers moved slowly in and out of her. As he pleasured her down there with one hand he moved his other hand beneath the fabric of her shirt and slid his hand into her bra, pinching her bare nipple.

As his fingers moved faster Rogue was being driven over the edge and arched into him. Magneto smiled at the movement and planted a kiss on her ear. "That's it," he whispered menacingly. "Come for me little girl." Rogue threw her head back and moaned as she came on his fingers. Moments later Magneto pulled out and drew away from her, leaving a very confused Rogue sitting on his desk. She looked bewildered about what just had taken place.

"Oh my god," she said, jumping off the desk and quickly zipping up her pants.

Magneto simply smirked at her and sat down on his bed. "That my dear was just the beginning."

Rogue ran her hands down her shoulders and glared at him. "You think that's going to happen again?" She demanded.

Magneto laughed darkly and rose to cup her cheek. "You think it won't?"

She slapped his hand away and backed up. "You're sick!" She spat at him.

Magneto grabbed her arm and pulled her to him planting a bruising and intense kiss on her lips. When he broke the kiss he stared into her eyes with something Rogue had never seen before and it scared her and thrilled her at the same time. "I'll see you tomorrow night Rogue," he said and released her. Behind her Rogue heard the click of the lock unlocking itself. She stumbled away from Magneto and stormed out the door slamming it behind her as she went.

When Rogue reached her room she locked the door and collapsed on her bed. What the hell had just happened? She couldn't believe what she had just allowed herself to do with Magneto! It was sick! It was wrong! It was . . . it was . . . oh god.

And he wanted to do it again.

"_I'll see you tomorrow night Rogue."_

Cocky arrogant bastard. As if she would go to him again!

Rogue fell asleep, replaying the feel of his skin on hers through her mind and listening to his voice in her ear. He would see her again tomorrow.

**A/N: Okay this was my first Rogue/Magneto fic not to mention my first sexfic. And I'm not sure if I want to leave it as a oneshot or add more, so please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**

**Serena**


	2. Giving In

That night Rogue dreamed about Magneto. Several times she woke up trying to put a stop to the dreams but each time she closed her eyes she felt his hands caressing her skin and running through her hair. He held her to him with her to helpless to resist when he whispered words of promise into her ear. She'd called out his name several times during the night, but luckily Rogue no longer had to share a room so there was no one to hear her call for Magneto.

When Rogue woke up early that morning she was briefly disappointed that her dreams of Magneto had only been dreams, and for a short moment she wished she had woken up in his bed. Her new found desires terrified the hell out of her and Rogue desperately wished for them to stop.

She spent the day avoiding Magneto to the best of her ability. Since she had gotten up so early Rogue was able to avoid him while getting her breakfast, and just to ensure that she wouldn't encounter him, she took her breakfast with her to her room and ate it. It was a Saturday morning so no one questioned Rogue's absence in the kitchen, satisfied with the assumption that she was just sleeping in. Only Magneto was aware of the real reason why Rogue was not seen at breakfast.

He didn't hassle her at all the entire day. She had run into him twice that day and he hadn't even said a word, nor did he seek her out. Magneto just acted as he usually did, which confused Rogue. Everything was so different now. She had _fooled around_ with _Magneto_. Magneto! How could he act like nothing had happened! She tried to consult his psyche to see if she could figure out his behavior but it was unusually quiet.

Night soon fell on Bayville and the residents of the Mansion ended their day by ordering four large pizzas and renting a movie to watch in the rec room. It had become a tradition at the mansion for the mutants who didn't have any other plans to spend Saturday night watching a movie and eating pizza with the rest of the gang. Tonight the choice of movie was the latest King Kong remake. Rogue hadn't planned on watching it. She had already seen it with Scott and Beast in theaters, but as she passed the open door to the rec room Rogue found herself leaning against the door frame watching the movie, going unnoticed by the other X-Men.

"King Kong," a deep voice behind her quietly. "Interesting choice." She didn't need to turn around to see who's voice it was. "I prefer the original myself."

Rogue stiffened by was determined not to let it show to Magneto. "I always thought the 70's version was the best."

"Really?" He sounded amused. Rogue felt his fingertips lightly on her back as they traced up and down her spine. "And why is that?"

"Irene always liked it," Rogue replied in a soft voice. "Even though she couldn't see she liked to listen to it. She always said that Jack had a nice voice."

"You miss her," There was a tone of sympathy in Magneto's voice, something Rogue had never heard from him before.

Yet she shrugged his sympathy off saying, "She was just keeping me safe until Mystique needed me." She paused for a moment and then added, "Until you needed me." His hand slip up to her shoulder and gripped it tightly.

"Rogue," a new voice cut in; Scott's voice. Magneto released Rogue instantly as the two of them both turned to Scott who was walking towards the rec room, a bowl of popcorn in hand. "You okay?" He asked eyeing Magneto suspiciously. Rogue nodded nervously unsure of how much he had seen.

"All is well Mr. Summers," Magneto assured him. He looked from Scott to Rogue and then added, "Don't worry I am not attempting to recruit one of your precious X-Men." He gave Rogue a final glance before he turned and walked away leaving Rogue alone with Scott.

Scott gave Rogue a concerned look, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," was Rogue's solemn reply.

He gave her a doubtful look. "That didn't look like nothing Rogue." He hesitated a moment before going on. "He's not . . . "

"Not what?" Rogue asked challengingly.

Scott gave her a hard look as if trying to find something in her expression. "Are you okay?" He asked again. "You've been acting weird all day."

Rogue turned her face away from him, not trusting it to hide her secret. "I just had a bad night," was her excuse.

"You know if something was wrong you could tell me right?" Scott said, concern showing in his voice. "I won't judge you Rogue, no matter how bad it is. I'm your friend I only want to help."

Rogue smiled at this and allowed herself to look at him again. She wanted to tell him. Scott may act like he has a stick up his ass half the time but the other half of the time he was a friend. She really did want to believe that he wouldn't judge her. Maybe he could help her. And if not it would be nice just to have someone to talk too. Rogue opened her mouth to ask if they could go somewhere privately to talk but then she was interrupted.

"Hey Cyclops!" Roberto yelled from the rec room. "Where's that popcorn!"

"Be patient its coming!" Scott called back looking annoyed.

"Scott hurry up your missing the movie!" This time the voice belonged to Jean.

Scott gave Rogue and apologetic look but Rogue just shrugged it off. "You gonna come in and watch the movie with us?" He asked. "I could make Bobby sit on the floor so you can have the recliner," he offered.

Rogue smiled and shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm kind of tired. I'll just go to bed."

"Oh, okay," Scott said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Rogue nodded and watched as Scott disappeared into the dark rec room, lit only by the glowing of the TV. She watched with sad eyes as Jean's form rose from the couch only to sit back down in Scott's lap once he was seated. "What happened?" She heard him ask the others.

"Oh you totally missed it," Kitty squealed. "They like tried to sacrifice her to this giant ape in like a marriage sort of way."

"It vas totally kool!" Kurt exclaimed. "You should have seen Vhat the natives looked like!"

Rogue smiled sadly at their enthusiasm toward explaining the movie to Scott before she walked away. Was it so bad that she couldn't tell Scott, she wondered. If he knew he'd have told her she was being taken advantage of and would have used this as an opportunity to get Magneto kicked out of the mansion. Though that part wouldn't have been so bad Rogue realized that despite what Scott said about not judging her there was no way she could tell him about what she did with Magneto and not be judged. There wasn't a student at the mansion that didn't distrust him. Scott's had been the loudest protests of all when Xavier told them Magneto was moving in. Rogue finally realized that in this particular situation she was alone.

Well, maybe not entirely alone.

She hadn't even realized it but she had walked herself right to Magneto's door. She stopped as soon as realized where she was headed, leaving her five feet of space between her and his open door. Had he left it open for her? Was he waiting in there for her right now? Rogue spent the next few minutes contemplating her choices. She could turn around right now; either go to her room or join the others in the rec room. It was probably safer down there anyway. Her thoughts were so loud that Jean would probably pick up on them the moment Rogue took a seat and then she would go to the professor and he would kick Magneto out, and Rogue wouldn't even have to say a word. Then there was the third choice. Magneto's room.

Magneto was sitting on his desk chair which was turned to face the open door. Unlike last night his face showed no surprise when Rogue appeared at his threshold. Instead it held a smug triumphant look. He waited patiently for Rogue to enter his room and once she had done so the door quickly shut behind her. Rogue inwardly winced at the familiar click of the lock.

He made no move to go to her so Rogue just stood there in front of him as his eyes roamed up and down her body; her hands tightly clasped together in front of her and her eyes on the floor.

Magneto studied her face for a few minutes before he finally spoke; "You tried to tell him." It wasn't a question but an acknowledgment. "But you couldn't do it," he added pleased. "Because Cyclops wouldn't understand. None of them would. You're alone on this one." Her muscles tightened as Magneto spoke the sad truth.

"This is a mistake," She whispered. "I shouldn't be here."

"You came of your own will," he reminded her. "Mind control is not my power."

This time it was her turn to look at him. Magneto sat leisurely in his chair, wearing an outfit very similar to the day before. Rogue couldn't help thinking how very good he looked in blue. She found her eyes wander to his crotch and then blushed. A man that old shouldn't be so attractive, at least not to a girl her age, but it was all she could think about. And then she realized she wanted him to take advantage of her again. But Magneto had not moved from his chair. This time he was waiting for her to make the first move.

Shakily she walked over to him and paused once she was directly in front of him. She looked at him uncertainly. Magneto decided to make it easier for her and drew her onto his lap.

"Are you afraid Rogue?" He asked, his eyes searching her's.

She nodded.

Magneto tugged gently on a strand of her white hair. "Why?" He wondered out loud. "Is it because you think I will harm you? Or are you afraid that I will take advantage of you while all your friends are downstairs completely unaware of what's happening to you?"

Rogue shook her head this time and met his eyes. "I-" she tried to begin.

"You what?" He pushed, sliding his hand down to caress her cheek.

Rogue's face was flushed, unable to believe what she was about to say. "I- I want you . . . to take advantage." She turned a darker shade of red at the admission.

"Really?" He inquired, running his hand down to her neck, over her collar bone and then the curve of her breast. "No fighting this time?"

Rogue shook her head again. "I'm tired of fighting," she answered truthfully. She was sick of fighting everything and everyone, especially Magneto. All she had ever done since she left the brotherhood was fight him. She wanted to give in for once and just let herself be completely taken over.

Magneto smirked triumphantly. "Very well," he said sliding one hand behind her back and another beneath her legs as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to the bed where he laid her down gently. Gingerly he pulled off her shoes and socks and began to message her left foot. Rogue let herself relax on the bed as his hand did wonders on the muscles in her foot. After awhile they traveled to her ankles and began rubbing them as well.

Minutes later she heard his desk drawer open and saw a small metal object fly from his desk and into his hands. It was a pocket knife. Magneto took the small blade and cut a slit in her pant leg to give him better access to her skin. The further up the leg he went the longer the slit in her pants got, until he was all the way up to her hip. He ran his hand back down along her leg to the tip of her toes before working on the other foot, repeating the process he had down to her left leg. Rogue was aware that now her pants were ruined and part of her wondered how she would get back to her room after this with no pants, but that thought was a buried deep within her mind. The rest of her conscious self really couldn't care about anything but the feel of Magneto's fingers in her legs.

Rogue felt completely and utterly relaxed. The tension she had felt most of the day was now gone. When Magneto had finished her other leg she felt her jeans unzip and unbutton. The next thing she knew Magneto was peeling them off of her and pulling them down her legs until she was no longer wearing them. Carelessly he threw them to the floor and then took his pocket knife and began to cut at Rogue's underwear.

Rogue sat up to protest but Magneto simply pushed her back down onto the bed and held a finger to her lips. "I thought we said no fighting," he reminded her. Damn him.

"What am I supposed to wear back to my room?" She tried to argue, but he shushed her once again with a finger on her lips.

Rogue sank back onto the bed defeated and let him do as he pleased. He cut the underwear on both sides and easily slid it out from under her, tossing that as well to the floor. No longer wearing pants or underwear Rogue was feeling truly vulnerable with the lack of covering. Sense finally returned to her as she realized that this was a mistake. Why the hell had she come here? Why did she let him get this far? Even if she wanted him to stop now there was no making him stop. But the worst part; Rogue didn't even know if she did or not.

His hands ran up her legs, stopping at her thighs where he gripped her tightly and pulled her down the bed toward him. Rogue shuddered as she felt him kiss her mound. She felt even more vulnerable as he slid his fingers further up and parted her. Rogue didn't have any time to brace herself before she felt his tongue enter her. Her entire body tensed as he began lapping up insider her, but she also felt good too. No, not good, it was an indescribable feeling so powerful Rogue had to hold a pillow tightly over her mouth to keep from crying out. His hands massaged her thighs as his tongue swirled inside of her. Rogue let out a smothered scream as it soon became to much and she came.

Magneto pulled away and let out a low chuckle as he stood over her. He bent down and took the pillow away from Rogue's face to discover she was breathing heavily. He chuckled again and planted a kiss on her lips. Rogue could taste herself from his tongue when it sought passage into her mouth. He drew away moments later and bade her to sit up. Rogue did without hesitation.

"Lift up your arms," he instructed. Rogue looked at him questionably but did as he told her. As soon as she did he grabbed the edges of her sleeves and pulled her shirt up over head. Rogue lowered her arms and drew her knees to her chest in a subconscious effort to hide her nakedness.

Noticing this Magneto smiled and ran his finger lightly down her arm. Rogue shivered from both his touch and the cold. Reaching up, Magneto tucked a lock of white behind Rogue's ear and smiled devilishly. "So beautiful," he whispered. "You've been such a good girl tonight Rogue," he noted. Rogue turned away from him, hardly believing what he was saying and ashamed of what she had let him do to her.

"This isn't right," she murmured.

"Oh?" He asked, pulling her bra strap down off her shoulder. Rogue didn't protest. She didn't know what had changed, but it was as if she couldn't say no to him now. "why is that?" When Rogue didn't answer he took her chin in his hand and turned her to look at him. "Answer me Rogue."

She didn't' have an answer for him. She had a million reasons to why this was all terribly wrong but she couldn't think of any with him touching her like that, so instead she reached behind her back, unclasped her bra and took it off. Magneto smirked at her and captured her mouth again. Rogue let him push her back down on the bed as she felt his hand slip between her legs and began massaging her mound. She moaned as his fingers slipped inside her and he began going in and out in a slow and steady motion, much like he had done last night. Only this time Rogue did not fight him. Instead she wrapped her legs around him and moaned into his mouth.

He broke away to plant small kisses along her jaw. Rogue arched into him as she begged for him to go faster which he did. "Do you like this Rogue?" He asked between kisses. Rogue could only nod her head as she bit her lip to keep from screaming. "Then scream for me," he breathed in her ear.

She refused to let herself scream.

"I'll stop Rogue," he threatened.

"The others," she argued breathlessly. "They'll hear."

Magneto laughed darkly and looked at her with intense eyes. "No they wont." He nibbled on her ear slightly. "Do you want to know why Rogue?" His fingers went deeper and harder in her. "Because they don't care. Scream all you like Rogue. They're to into their modern day King Kong to hear your screams."

Rogue moaned as his fingers picked up going faster and harder, faster and harder, in and out.

"Scream Rogue," he urged going deeper into her. "No one can hear you but me. Scream."

Unable to hold it in anymore Rogue screamed and came once again on his hand. Magneto laughed as he pulled his fingers out of her and licked them. "Good girl," he said as Rogue rolled over onto her side, not sure if she could take anymore tonight. Magneto didn't object and ran his hand up and down her back. The motion was soothing and Rogue found herself drifting. "Very good Rogue," he said, his low soothing voice putting her further to sleep. The last thing Rogue remembered before completely falling into unconsciousness was a soft blanket being draped over her body, and Magneto running a hand through her hair.

**A/N: Okay wow, this was a fun chapter to write. It's kinda weirder than the first one but that's okay. I was seriously thinking about not adding another chapter to this fic because no one reviewed at first, but then I got three wonderful reviews (which happened to be my only reviews I might add) so I decided to add another chapter and see what happens. And I'd like to thank my three reviewers; X-Storm, Vic and RG Marie. Thank you guys very much. You gave me faith in my fic when I was losing confidence. If you guys like this story then you have to review. I need to know that I don't suck, or else I won't update. So please review. Thank you. **

**Serena**


	3. Temptations of Magneto

Chapter Three

The temptations of Magneto

Rogue awoke slowly to the sound of Magneto moving around in the room. She couldn't remember if he had actually slept in the bed beside her or not last night. Her memory of the other night was dazed. It felt more like a vivid dream than a reality. Had she really done _that_ with Magneto. And telling him that she wanted him to take advantage of her? Where did that come from? She felt stupid for letting him do what he did, and even more stupid for telling him she wanted. _Never again,_ Rogue told herself. _This can't happen again._

Rogue opened her eyes to see Magneto standing by his desk buttoning his shirt up. Next to him, she noticed, were two suitcases. One was closed, but the other was open revealing his neatly folded clothes inside.

Rogue sat up, pulling the blankets up with her to cover her naked body, "Your leaving?"

Magneto glanced at her and smiled, "Yes. I plan to tell Charles tonight." He paused for a moment as if contemplating his words before adding, "You should tell him too."

She didn't understand what he meant at first, and even when it dawned on her she refused to acknowledge his meaning. "Tell him what?" Her words came out as a challenge.

"That you're coming with me of course," he replied. The way he said it sent chills down Rogue's spine.

Rogue's jaw dropped and for a few moments all she could do was stare at him. "What?"

Magneto gave an impatient sigh as if he were talking to a child. Ironic considering how he treated her the other night. "You're going to join me Rogue," he said approaching the bed. He took a seat on the mattress and ran his finger along the edge of the blanket where it covered her up to her chest.

"You seem so sure," she spat out. "What the hell makes you think I would join you? I've been on your team before Magneto. It aint so great."

Magneto smiled, his intense blue eyes bore into her's making her unable to look anywhere else but in his eyes. "You were part of the brotherhood my dear. A group that was more controlled by Mystique than it was me. Her methods of leadership are not as effective as mine. I should have known better than to lead the brotherhood indirectly through Mystique. The acolytes are more professional. They know what failure means and will not tolerate it." She had been so caught up in his words that Rogue hadn't even noticed the way Magneto was gently pulling the blanket down. "You will be one of my acolytes Rogue," he said as the blanket covered only half of her breasts now. "Charles' dream is lovely but unrealistic. You know this. The sentinels won't be inactive forever. Soon they'll set them out on us again and none will be spared."

Rogue gasped as she felt the cold air hit her bare breasts once Magneto had pulled the blanket completely off her chest. It was like receiving an electric shock, finally bringing her back to her senses. She scowled at Magneto and caught him off guard by pushing him off her. To her surprise Magneto actually landed on the floor. She snatched the blanket back up around her chest and leaped off the bed.

"You want me to join your acolytes Magneto?" She spat at him, glaring. Magneto stared back up at her challengingly. "What acolytes? After you supposedly got killed by Apocalypse they scattered! The only one of your precious acolytes that stayed behind joined _us_. He doesn't believe in your messed up point of view and he only was with you to help his sister. He could have gone back to Russia after we fought Apocalypse but he stayed behind because he believed in the professor's dream. Your own acolyte! He-"

"Rogue," Magneto growled, cutting her off. "Stop rambling."

Rogue hadn't really processed what was happening until five minutes later. One minute Magneto was sitting on his ass on the floor and the next he was slamming her against a wall, ripping the blanket from her body.

"Get off me!" Rogue tried to yell, but Magneto silenced her by crushing his mouth onto her's, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She struggled against him, trying to push him off her by pressing her hands against his chest, but he soon grabbed hold of her hands and forced them behind her back. Calling on his power, a piece of metal wrapped itself around her wrists, holding them painfully tight together. The minute her hands were secure, Magneto let go and harshly shoved two fingers inside of her.

Rogue cried out as he pumped his fingers inside of her in an almost violent like way. It hurt but at the same time it felt so good. With each thrust of his fingers Rogue felt herself light on fire. She wanted to fight him, but all her physical senses were begging for her to just let go. She moaned loudly as he began to wriggle his two fingers and twist them inside her. _Oh god_, it felt so good. If heaven were made out of fire it would feel like this.

Soon she came onto his hands, but he didn't stop. Instead he thrust his fingers into her faster and harder making her numb with absolute pleasure. Finally, he released her mouth, allowing her to breath and began nibbling her ear.

"The acolytes are mine," he whispered in her ear. "Gambit, Sabertooth, Pyro; even Colossus who claims to be an X-Man. They belong to me!" Rogue whimpered as he thrust his fingers to her harder and deeper. "And so do you." Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as he said that. She shivered as his tongue moved against her neck, stopping at its base, where he lightly bit it. And then, right before she was about to come again, Magneto pulled out of her as abruptly as he and forced himself in. The metal binding on her hands instantly released her and fell to the floor. Magneto drew away from her with a smirk.

Rogue almost crumpled to the floor when he pulled away. And then to have him look at her like _that_. She had to lean against the wall for support as she stared at Magneto, hating herself for being turned on by the way his eyes roamed her body. She yearned to have her inside of him again and was still suffering from having him pull away right before she came, leaving her unsatisfied and yearning for more. In the end she let her body slide to the floor. She had to clump her legs tight together to resist the urge of reaching down and finishing the job herself. The urge to do so made her glare at Magneto. She had never had any urges to touch herself like that before today. She didn't know whether to hate him for it or leap off the floor and try to tear off his pants for it.

Magneto laughed cruelly at her reaction and held out a hand to her. "Now what do you say Rogue? Do you still want to stay and follow Charles' worthless dream? Protect those that hate you and spend the rest of your life never touching another human being, or will you come with me? Give those who already fear you a real reason and never be alone again."

Rogue stared at his hand, her own hand was itching to just grab it and pull him down on the floor with her and make him finish what he started. She wanted him so bad and what he said sounded so good, especially the part where she'd never be alone again. "Never alone?" She asked, her eyes staring up into her's full of hope while her insides throbbed with desire.

"Yes," he assured her. "Never again."

Doubt stirred in the back of her mind. So many people had promised her this, Mystique, the X-Men, why would Magneto of all people be the one to actually keep it? _Because he can touch you_, a voice whispered. And that was all Rogue needed. She lifted her hand and reached out towards his, but just as she was about to take it a knock sounded at Magneto's door.

"Magneto?" It was Scott.

A/N: I am eviiiil. does a little dance This was a fun chapter to write, gave me the giggles. It was kinda weird cuz after I got the giggles from writing this chapter one of my guy friends got online and I started talking to him and I felt bad cuz I couldn't take anything he said seriously cuz I was all giggly over this chapter and then I told him I was giggly cuz I was writing porn on paper and he asked me to tell him about it! Lmao! I know what you're thinking, he's a guy its in his nature to be perverted. No not this friend. Most unperverted guy in the world and no, he is not gay. But anyway just as I was calming down he had to go and ask me to tell him about it and it got me giggly again and I can't write when I'm giggly or I write something very ridiculous so yeah. Sorry its only like three pages this time, but after writing that part I didn't think I could continue on the chapter with anything non-sex like related.


End file.
